


Little Monsters

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Kindergarten & Pre-school of the Zodiac [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Comedy, Friendship, Halloween, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Onde está o Milo? - Aiolos perguntou de repente, ainda segurando um caixão roxo berrante em mãos.— Travessura é o nome do meio desse garoto - Saga afirmou observando todos ali.





	Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 04/novembro/2017.  
> Feita para o [Tributo] HALLOWEEN2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> A ShiryuForever94 sugeriu que se usasse três palavras da lista ou alguma das citações do tributo para inspiração... eu resolvi me desafiar e usar as 19 palavras e uma das citações.

A escolinha que frequentavam ia promover uma festa de halloween para os alunos, com direito a ponche de guaraná cheio de olhos, cobrinhas de gelatina e sucos fumacentos pra dar o ar sobrenatural da coisa.  
O problema era que alguns alunos não queriam colaborar.

— Você não pode fazer todos esses vampiros e lobisomens de vestido Afrodite - Saga repreendeu o garoto.  
— Mas porque não tio Saga? - Perguntou curioso  
— Porque… é pode fazer o que quiser! - Saga tentou e desistiu rapidamente, não tinha porque tirar os esqueletos do armário nessa idade.  
— Tio Saga!! O Andréa¹ roubou meu lápis vermelho! - Aiolia gritou para ele.  
— Máscara da Morte! - Afirmou o nome que preferia colocando uma máscara pintada de preto — Meus fantasmas precisam de sangue!! - O garotinho revidou.  
— Tem que pedir para as pessoas antes de pegar as coisas Andrea - Saga disse num tom firme.  
— Máscara da Morte tio Saga - Pediu em voz baixa.  
— Tudo bem Máscara, mas peça sempre antes certo? - Propôs sorrindo.

Máscara abriu um sorriso banguela pra ele e se juntou a Afrodite e Shura que cortava um a um os desenhos que iriam colorir.

— Cuidado com a tesoura Shura - Aiolos recomendou observando o pequeno.  
— Pode deixar tio Olos! - Confirmou sem desviar os olhos dos monstros no papel.

Aiolos estava segurando um bolo de fios que iriam representar as teias de aranha no pequeno cemitério de lápides coloridas que Milo e Camus haviam feito.

— Onde está o Milo? - Aiolos perguntou de repente, ainda segurando um caixão roxo berrante em mãos.  
— Travessura é o nome do meio desse garoto - Saga afirmou observando todos ali.

O trio continuava cortando papéis, Aiolia estava sentado colorindo algumas corujas de verde e laranja, Shaka e Mu estavam fazendo ossos de massinha com Aldebaran, o garoto sempre ficava junto com os mais calmos, e dava altas gargalhadas das cobras de massinha que Shaka insistia serem ossos.  
— Camus também sumiu - Saga concluiu depois de olhar para cada canto da sala.  
— É assustador quando esses dois somem juntos - Aiolos comentou terminando de pregar as teias — Quem vai procurar, eu ou você?

Saga ia responder quando a porta se abriu e uma figura curvada e pintada de roxo entrou carregando Milo e Camus debaixo dos braços.  
As crianças gritaram assustadas e correram para Saga e Aiolos.

— Desculpem meninos, não queria assustar vocês - Dohko pediu num tom gentil.  
— Você errou a cor? - Saga perguntou divertido.

Ele desceu Afrodite que havia subido para seu colo e ficou satisfeito de ver que o susto havia passado.

— Roxo é bonito tio Dohko - Afrodite afirmou sorrindo pra ele.  
— Com certeza Afrodite, mas eu queria me pintar de verde mesmo - Confessou rindo divertido — Eu achei esses dois bruxinhos tentando fazer bruxarias na cozinha - Contou pondo os dois no chão.

Milo estava com uma capa e chapéu pontudo seguro com elástico no queixo, e Camus tinha uma pequena vassoura além da capa, ambos com caras bem culpadas.

— Então o diretor descobriu as travessuras de vocês dessa vez? - Aiolos perguntou cruzando os braços pra parecer bravo — O que vocês aprontaram?  
— Desculpa tio Olos - Camus pediu abaixando os olhos — Milo disse que ia mostrar uma mágica - Contou num tom triste.  
— Milo? - Saga perguntou num tom firme, era sempre Milo o atentado.  
— Eu disse que ia fazer um feitiço, que ia fazer chover um montão de doces pra gente - Milo confessou — Desculpa tio Saga, a gente não pegou nenhum doce, eu só… queria brincar com o Camus - Confessou baixinho.

Dohko sorriu para os dois pequenos e depois piscou divertido.

— “Se estiver passando pelo inferno, continue caminhando.” — Dohko disse de maneira sábia citando Winston Churchill para Saga e Aiolos — Acho que agora Milo e Camus vão ter que ajudar a decorar a festa como todos, certo? - Perguntou aos dois.  
— Sim diretor, os dois vão ajudar e sem travessuras - Saga confirmou olhando sério pra eles — Milo pode ajudar Aiolia a colorir os desenhos e Camus ir separando os papéis cortados - Instruiu pegando os dois pela mão e os levando para longe dos outros — Vocês precisam prometer que não vão ficar correndo por aí, a cozinha é perigosa pra vocês - Explicou de maneira branda — Entenderam?  
— Sim tio Saga - Disseram juntos.

Camus puxou Milo pela mão, reclamando com ele sobre o perigo da cozinha, onde havia monstros escondidos para pegá-los.  
Saga sorriu olhando os dois encrenqueiros, mas não tinha como resistir aquelas crianças.

— Sangue? - Aiolos ofereceu um copo com suco de morango, sorrindo de forma terna.  
— Com certeza - Agradeceu rindo divertido, segurando sua mão com carinho antes de se afastar.

Seria uma ótima comemoração se não tivessem mais nenhum contratempo até o fim do período.

**Author's Note:**

> Andréa¹: tenho uma lista de nomes e sobrenomes para todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, que costumo usar nas minhas fanficts, no caso esse é o nome que escolhi para o Máscara no meu universo.


End file.
